Home Sweet Home
by Reign of Rayne
Summary: Oneshot. What exactly happened in the first few minutes after Adam and Sam fell into the Cage?


_Do I know what this is? Not entirely. I wrote it in a notebook during some of my classes and figured that I might as well post it. Please note that I haven't watched Supernatural in a _long_ time._

* * *

><p><em>"Home sweet home."<em>

Sam remembered screaming. He didn't know whose it had been; him, or Adam?

Just thinking about the other vessel made Sam's head hurt, and he wasn't sure if it was his own body or Lucifer's doing. The fallen angel's voice continually reverberated through Sam's head whenever he spoke.

When Sam landed, his whole body - especially his shoulder - erupted in pain and he forced himself not to yell, forced himself not to give in to the darkness encroaching on his vision.

_"That darkness isn't from you, Sam."_

Sam's eyes snapped wide open and immediately the presence of Lucifer in his mind seemed to increase tenfold, to the point where Sam was physically shaking. He could feel Lucifer inside of him; the fallen angel was remarkably calm, his mind a compressed, controlled presence in Sam's own chaotic and frantic thoughts.

Sam brought his hand up to his face. He could barely see it, but even so the way it trembled was clear. Absolute, wild panic - something the young Winchester had not felt in a long time - welled up within Sam, threatening to suffocate him.

_"Calm down. Panicking isn't going to get you anywhere. You should know this; didn't Dean teach you?"_

Despite how cold he felt, Sam still managed to growl, with some heat, "Don't talk about Dean."

_"Why not? He's your brother, and you're never going to see him again."_

"Be quiet."

_"There's no need to be so hostile."_

A grunt interrupted Sam's thoughts and he turned his head, ignoring the ache that spread through his entire body with the movement.

"Adam?"

The name echoed throughout the room; the area must have been large, because it took a few seconds for the noise to fade away. All that remained was the sound of Sam's breathing.

The younger Winchester waited, hoping that Adam was all right. If he wasn't . . .

_"What would you do?"_

Sam ignored Lucier's words and kept waiting while trying to steady his breathing.

"Yeah?"

Sam closed his eyes and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You okay?"

Sam had to admit to himself that the question was kind of pointless. They were trapped in a cage as vessels of Lucifer and MIchael, two of the most powerful beings to exist that were destined to fight each other.

Adam's dry laugh indicated that he had followed Sam's line of thought almost exactly.

"No, of course not. Why the hell would I be okay?"

His words echoed accusingly around the room, and Sam flinched.

"Adam, I'm - "

"Sorry?"

Sam swallowed. "Yeah. For everything. For dragging you into all this, getting you into this mess, allowing the angel to possess you."

Adam was quiet for a few seconds.

"It's fine."

"Fine? Adam, you - "

"I'm over it, okay? It's - we're - look, there's nothing we can do about it now. Yeah, I'm angry at you. Yeah, I'm angry at Dean. Hell, I'm angry in general right now."

Sam heard the sounds of something moving - he assumed it was Adam - followed by muffled cursing. Then the noises stopped, only to be replaced by Adam's labored breathing. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet.

"Can you feel him?"

Sam knew immediately who Adam was referring to. He could feel Lucifer's amusement at the other boy's words.

"Yes," Sam replied, gritting his teeth against the laughter echoing in his mind. "Can you?"

"Yeah."

Both went quiet. During the lapse in conversation, Sam began to move, hissing through his teeth at the pain as each of his sore and injured muscles and bones moved. After what felt like an hour of struggling, Sam made it to a sitting position.

_"If I could slow clap right now, I would."_

Once more, Sam ignored Lucifer's words.

"What's he really like?"

Sam looked towards where Adam's voice had come from and where Adam was presumably sitting.

"Who? Dean?"

"No." There was something Sam couldn't identify in Adam's tone when he said that, but it was gone in his next words. "I meant Lucifer."

Sam felt his blood freeze, but he forced himself to stay calm.

"I can't really answer that, Adam."

"Is he what you expected?"

That was a question Sam _could_ answer. "No."

Adam let out a breath, and Sam quickly realized that he was laughing.

"Adam? Are you okay?"

"You already asked me that," said Adam as he recovered himself. "It's just that Michael isn't what I expected either."

He muttered something else, but Sam didn't catch it.

"What was that?"

"He's kind of a dick."

Despite himself, Sam smiled, only to stop breathing as emotions that weren't his washed over him.

_"Don't talk about my brother like that."_

Sam could hear Adam saying his name, steadily becoming more worried, but he was too focused on fighting Lucifer's influence to reply.

_"Stop fighting me, Sam."_

"Shut up." Sam growled, squeezing his eyes shut and unconsciously putting on hand over his face, as though Lucifer was some kind of physical presence he could hold back.

_"Why are you still fighting me? Sam you're not going to see Dean again!"_

"I told you not to talk about Dean!"

Lucifer abruptly stopped his push for control, leaving Sam breathless, weak, and gasping.

_"Why?"_

It took Sam a moment to realize that Lucifer was genuinely curious.

"Sam? You okay? Sam?"

"I'm all right, Adam. I just - I just had a little trouble."

"Lucifer?"

"Yeah."

_"You're not answering my question, Sam."_

Sam was tempted to tell Lucifer to go to Hell, but he realized that the sentiment would be rather pointless. Lucifer was the ruler of Hell, after all.

Before Sam could say anything else, he heard Adam choking and his thoughts screeched to a half.

"Adam!"

"It's Michael," gasped Adam. "I can't - I can't hold him back!"

Adam lapsed into silence as Sam heard him collapse and Sam cursed, unsure of what to do. Lucifer - at the moment - wasn't trying to take over Sam's body, but he could at any time.

_"Are you two done with your talk?"_

"Shut up," growled Sam, trying to drown out Lucifer with other thoughts.

_"You still haven't answered my question."_

"I'm not going to!"

_"You're either going to answer my question or have me force it out of you. Don't make me choose after all of this, Sam."_

Sam could hear the threat in Lucifer's words, and he knew that the fallen angel was more than capable of living up to his words. He'd murdered countless people and freed the four horsemen of the apocalypse; why would a little torture bother him in the slightest?

After debating internally for a minute, Sam let out a breath through clenched teeth.

"Fine."

_"Ah, good. Way to work with me, Sam."_

Sam couldn't tell if Lucifer was being sarcastic or not.

_"Now, why are you so attached to Dean? You're not getting out of here. You might as well forget about him."_

"He's my brother. Why the hell would I just forget about him?"

_"He's not going to save you from this place."_

"I know that. I knew it the moment I jumped in here; that isn't going to change."

Lucifer was silent for just a moment. _"If you knew what would happen, why did you still jump? Why not save yourself?"_

"You would've gotten control back from me and destroyed the world."

_"That seems a little dramatic, don't you think?"_

"No."

Sam could've sworn he heard laughter in his head.

_"Aren't you strong in your beliefs? I suppose the fact that it's similar to how I think is ironic. As a vessel, you really are perfect."_

The young Winchester balled his hands into fists but didn't reply verbally, though his thoughts were more than clear.

_"Now Sam, there's no need to get upset."_

"Upset?" Sam's tone was borderline derisive. "Why would I be upset? I'm only the vessel of Lucifer."

_"There's the bravado and sarcasm I was looking for. Where's that been?"_

"With your humanity."

_"Ouch, Sam. That hurts."_

"Good."

Lucifer was laughing again.

_"You know, Sam, I like you. You're an interesting person."_

"That's fantastic."

Sam felt like his insides were beginning to melt. Was the demon blood wearing off?

_"Ah, you're probably wondering why you feel like you're burning. That would be because I'm taking control again."_

Instantly, Sam stiffened, putting up mental walls almost on instinct.

_"Whoa, whoa! No need to freak out. Plus, these walls can't do anything to stop me."_

"They've held you so far."

_"That's not entirely true. I just figured that I would let you and your friend Adam chat it up before I push you out. I mean, it was sheer luck that you managed to knock me off balance before."_

"Shut up."

_"Sometimes the truth hurts, Sam. Now, I'm going to take over, and you're going to step aside like a good little boy."_

"No."

_"That wasn't one of the options."_

The heat Sam had been feeling increased tenfold and he hissed through his teeth as he tried to push Lucifer back again. Unlike before, however, there was nothing to help him focus. Dean wasn't there and neither was the Impala; there was nothing to anchor Sam in place. Holding back Lucifer's will was akin to holding back a tsunami with his bare hands.

In less than thirty seconds, Sam felt the strange detachment take hold that indicated he was no longer in control of his own body.

"Sorry, Sam," said Lucifer through Sam's mouth. "But this is for your own good. If I'm not in control, Michael will tear you apart."

The darkness that pervaded the cage abruptly cleared, and had he been able to, Sam would've closed his eyes immediately at the things he could now see.

Lucifer seemed to be shielding Sam from the worst that the Cage had to offer - though Sam couldn't tell for sure - but there was only so much he could do as Adam rose as well, possessed by the angel Michael.

By the time the young Winchester and Lucifer were ripped apart, it was far too late for Sam's sanity.

* * *

><p><em>I haven't watched Supernatural in a long time, but this just came to mind so I wrote it. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you liked it enough you should to that fun little thing where you review.<em>

_-RoR_


End file.
